


Five Days (But The World Keeps Turning)

by pianobookworm



Series: Day By Day (We'll Get Through This) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianobookworm/pseuds/pianobookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy saves Steve's life...but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big "thank you" to everyone who's left kudos on my other works; I really appreciate that, and I love you guys to bits!
> 
> I don't own any Marvel characters; I'm just playing with them for amusement's sake.
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

It was the fifth day. But she hadn’t been counting, not really.

_“Darcy, you’ve got to run. NOW!”_

The memory echoed in her ears, roaring like a tempestuous sea on a distant shore. But memories were merely tendrils of the past, and offered no consolation for the future.

Slowly she pulled a sweater on over her head. Work waited to be done; what was the saying, “Time and tide wait for no man”? Work was a pitiless master, tasking her to go forward but not letting her breathe. Closing her eyes, she took a painful breath.

_“Is he…?” “We cannot save him, unless…”_

Unless, _unless_ , unless. The word clanged like a funeral bell on repeat in her head. It had been five days. Five days since Unless.

It was raining outside. How appropriate. How cliche. The world was not acknowledging her pain, anymore than the world could acknowledge anyone’s. The sun would come out tomorrow, uncaring of one person’s sorrow.

She took an umbrella and stepped out the door.

_“There is a price that must be paid.”_

As she walked, the wind and rained combined into a ceaseless melody, whispering “price _price_ priceyouchoseyou _pay_ price _price_ ” over and over again until she wanted to clamp her hands over her ears in despair.

_“I’ll do it. I’ll pay the price.”_

She had been so certain, so painfully sure. It had been five days since that calm acceptance. Five days since she chose to live this torture. She hadn’t known what she was doing.

Stark Tower loomed in front of her; her own personal hell. Steeling her nerves—ignoring the whispers in her mind—she showed her ID, entering the lobby. Turning toward the elevators, she hesitated. Five days, since:

_“And you are?”_

She had ran into him in the elevator, and he had asked her that question, in such an honest tone of voice. So many thoughts had run through her head, each chasing the last one out and being chased out in turn.

_I’m the intern you asked out to coffee six months ago._  
_I’m the person you laugh with over silly mistakes, such as giving Jane Red Bull, or forgetting to tell JARVIS not to let Tony overhear your conversation with Clint._  
_I’m the one who found you curled in a ball on the common room floor, crying for the friends you had lost, and baked you cookies._  
_I’m the idiot who went and nearly got herself killed, and you, being all Captain America and sacrificial, had to go save and nearly get yourself killed._  
_I’m DARCY, for crying out loud, you idiot!_

But what had come out of her mouth was simply:

_“I’m Darcy Lewis…I help the scientists with…stuff.”_

And he had nodded politely and turned away.

Five days. Five days of sheer and utter torment, unknown by the one who meant the most to her.

But it had been worth it.

She took a breath and pushed the ‘up’ button for the elevator.


	2. I did a sequel, guys

Ok, so I did a sequel, which you can find [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7441672)! Hope you enjoy! You guys are amazing. All the encouragement is what got this sequel written so quickly!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know this is a one-shot, but if anyone's interested, I may develop it into a multi-chapter story, depending on whether I have inspiration for it or not. I feel like it has potential, though. Let me know what you think!


End file.
